Bernard Barton
|birth_place = Carlisle, Cumberland (now Cumbria) |death_date = 1849 (aged 65) |nationality = English |occupation = poet, clerk |notable_works = The Convict's Appeal (1818); Household Verses (1845) |religion = Quaker }} Bernard Barton (January 31, 1784 - 1849) was an English poet known as the "Quaker poet." LIfe Family and youth Barton was born at Carlisle on 31 January 1784, the son of Quaker parents, John Barton (1755–1789) and his wife, Mary, née Done (1752–1784). His mother died, and while he was still an infant, his father, a manufacturer, married Elizabeth Horne (1760–1833), moved to London, and then engaged in the malting business at Hertford. The widow and stepchildren then moved to Tottenham. His sister was the educational writer Maria Hack and his half-brother John Barton, an economist. He was educated at a Quaker school in Ipswich. Barton was apprenticed at the age of 14 to a shopkeeper in Halstead, Essex, whose daughter, Lucy Jesup (1781–1808), he married in 1807. His wife died at the end of their first year of marriage, while giving birth to their daughter Lucy. After a year as a tutor in Liverpool, Barton spent the rest of his life at Woodbridge, Suffolk, for the most part as a clerk in Messrs Alexander's Bank. Writings and friendships Barton became the friend of Southey, Lamb, and other men and women of letters, including the local children's writer Anne Knight, with whom he lodged, and to whom he provided poems for some of her books. His chief works are The Convict's Appeal published in 1818, a protest against the death penalty and general severity of the criminal code, and Household Verses published 1845, which came to the notice of Sir R. Peel, through whom he obtained a pension of £100 a year. With the exception of some hymns, his works are now nearly forgotten, but he was described as a most amiable and estimable man – simple and sympathetic. His best known hymns are 'Lamp of our feet, whereby we trace', 'Walk in the light, so shalt thou know', 'Fear not, Zion's sons and daughters', 'Hath the invitation ended?', 'See we not beyond the portal?' and 'Those who live in love shall know'. Lucy published a selection of her father's poems and letters, to which Edward Fitzgerald, translator of the Rubáiyát of Omar Khayyám and her future husband, prefixed a biographical introduction. Publications *''Poems (by "An Amateur"). London: privately printed by J. McCreery, 1818. *A Day in Autumn: A poem''. London: Baldwin, 1820. *''[http://archive.org/details/poemsbart00bart Poems. London: Harvey & Darton, 1820. ** ''Poems, Second edition. London, 1821; Philadelphia: Littell & Henry, 1821. **''Poems, Third Edition'' (with additions). London: Baldwin, Cradock & Joy, 1822. *Poems, Fourth edition'' (with additions). London: Baldwin, Cradock & Joy, 1825. *''Napoleon and other poems. London: T. Boys, 1822. *Poetic Vigils. London: Baldwin, Cradock & Joy, 1824. *Devotional Verses: Founded on and illustrative of select texts of scripture''. London: B.J. Holdsworth, 1826. *''[http://archive.org/details/widowstaleandoth00bartuoft A Widow's Tale and other poems''. London: B.J Holdsworth, 1827. *''[http://archive.org/details/newyearseveother00bart A New Year's Eve and other poems''. London: John Hatchard, 1828. *[http://archive.org/details/reliquary00bart The Reliquary''. London: John W. Parker, 1836. *''Household Verses. London: George Virtue, 1845;Household Verses (1845), Internet Archive. Web, July 1, 2013. Philadelphia: J.W. Moore, 1846.Household Verses (1846), Internet Archive. Web, July 1, 2013. *New Year Offering: To the Queen. Woodbrige, UK: privately printed by Edward Pite, 1847. Collected editions *Selections from the Poems and Letters of Bernard Barton (edited by his daughter, Lucy Barton). London: Hall, Virtue, 1849. **in U.S. as Memoir, Letters, and Poems of Bernard Barton. Philadelphia: Lindsay & Balkiston, 1850. **Poems and Letters, with a memoir, edited by his daughter''. London: Arthur Hall Virtue, 1853. See also * [[List of British poets] References *A. H. Bullen, Barton, Bernard (1784–1849): Oxford Dictionary of National Biography (Oxford: OUP, 2004 Retrieved 10 November 2010. * * External links ;Poems * Bernard Barton at PoemHunter (5 poems) ;About *Bernard Barton at Find a Grave Category:English non-fiction writers Category:English Quakers Category:1784 births Category:1849 deaths Category:English poets Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets